Foxglove
Foxglove, also known as Floating Cuisine, Foxglove, is a revolutionary chef and master of the air born cooking style, Sky-High Cooking. A master of cooking flying beasts, Foxglove left the human world, with his his partner, Ludovico, decades ago in search of more potent ingredients in the Gourmet World. Having found enormous success in Shangri-La, he set up his restaurant in the highest point of the lofty city, and began making a full course of the animals native to that area. It is thought that his ability to fly is the only reason the Shambala Bird, the ruler of Shangri-La, allows him to live there. As the bird beast possesses a great hate for any land bound creatures. Recently, he and Fontinegra have been noticing an incredible dis-balance in the Gourmet world and have actively sought out the source of the disturbance. Foxglove claims the skies of Shangri-La have been dark and the winds have been fouled by an unknown evil. He and Fontinegra were tasked by the Shambala Bird to seek out the source and kill it. It is thought that the actions of Mahaclaro are to blame for the various disaster around the Gourmet World. He is currently ranked as number 6, in IGO's top 100 Gourmet World ranked Chefs. Appearance Foxglove is a slender, yet fairly muscular, man of average height. He has fairly long, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has thick triangular teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. He wears a white bone like helmet with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. He also wears a long white sleeveless robe with two tuffs of fur attached on the back, and black boots with black feathers on the heels. He has tattoos that extend from his fingertips to the back of his hands and is easily distinguished by the two enormous bat like wings on his back. Personality Calm, honorable and unmistakably polite Foxglove is a chef of few words and prefers to let his cooking and fighting ability speak for itself. Normally keeping to himself, Foxglove has always preferred to work, and be alone. Only after fighting and being nearly defeated by his current partner Ludovico, did the reclusive chef see the true value in others. Regardless, he is a welcoming man to any who can find and enter his restaurant and takes humble pride in is ability to produce an exquisite meal. To Ludovico, Foxglove often plays second fiddle to the Wild Deva's outlandish and aggressive personality, and prefers to wait in the background whenever he is speaking. While the two's personal relationship is kept strictly secret, it is clear that the two care a great deal about each other, as shown when Ludovico becomes upset that they must live in different parts of the Gourmet world and are unable to see each other for long periods of time. Full Course Having lived in the Gourmet World for several years, Foxglove had prepared a Full course with several sky high ingredients from his residence, and powerful land based foods from Ludovico's residence. : Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chef Category:Gourmet World Category:Shangri-La Resident